


Do As You Please

by awkwardeye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Oral Sex, Sex Work, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardeye/pseuds/awkwardeye
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman, the bored heiress of Ackerman Pharmaceuticals, finds satisfaction in a sex worker whose name she only knows to be Annie. Mikasa has a reputation to keep for the sake of her family's name. She enters a world that forces her to split her life into what the public is allowed to know and what must stay between only two people.





	Do As You Please

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I should just admit I'm addicted to angst and sex when my faves are involved

Annie shifts beneath Mikasa’s gaze, rendered suddenly useless and nervous by cool eyes shrouded in mystery. A bottle of wine sits half empty between them on the table. She watches Mikasa swipe her finger along her bottom lip to free it of the wine that drips from it. The movement seems to travel through her body and move her, making her feel as though she’s the one feigning innocence, the virgin to be devoured.

“Are you ready?” Annie asks.

“I’m not drunk, yet.” And she’s still nervous because this is unlike anything before. 

This sly dance of murmured excuses that should eventually lead up to what she’s paying for, because, yes, Mikasa is paying for this. And this is, of course, sex.

“It’ll be better sober,” Annie replies. She pauses when Mikasa offers no sign of reaction.

“I’ve never cum before,” Mikasa whispers, leaning across the pure white couch so that her robe falls open to reveal the sheer beginnings of a bra, her nipple hidden beneath an embroidered rose.

“I can make you cum.” Annie smirks. Yes, this is familiar territory: guiding as opposed to following.

“But will you?”

And Annie is pushed back down into the wave of ambiguity that is submission. She’s seen Mikasa’s face before, in the newspaper after a murder of some pharmaceutical company’s CEO and his wife. The cold eyes then had seemed nearly innocent in their grief. Now, Annie wonders if Mikasa felt anything like guilt when she took out the cash left by her parents posthumously to pay to be fucked by another woman.

“Where are we going?” Annie asks.

“To the bedroom.” Mikasa stands, leaving the wine where it is on the table.

Annie follows Mikasa into the bedroom, no less pristine and white than the sitting room, but accented with splashes of maroon. A lamp bathes half of the room in a warm glow. The brightly colored lights of the world outside spill in through the glass doors that lead out onto the balcony, coloring the rest of the room in brilliant pinks and reds and yellows and blues.

There’s a slim, white box on the bed. Mikasa stops in front of it, gazing down at it. For a moment, nothing happens. And then she’s slipping out of her robe, shrugging the silk from her shoulders with a soft sigh. She bends over and stretches to reach the box. The curve of her spine pressing against her pale skin curls with her movements. Her thong rides high and covers enough to be enticing.

Annie doesn’t wait for an invitation, but instead walks to Mikasa and touches her exposed hip, running her hand down the smooth expanse of a milky thigh. Her eyes travel to the box with its lid now off.

“You want me to fuck you with that?” Annie asks.

“Like in porn.” Mikasa bites her lip.

“Those women don’t know how to fuck women.”

“I want you to tie me to the bed,” Mikasa continues. “Blindfold me. Spread my legs apart. Fuck me with your tongue, your fingers…” She trails off, trailing a long, red nail down the length of the fake shaft. “This strapon.”

Annie forgets how to breathe for a moment. She’s never had a girl claim to only be interested in experimenting, yet, seem so coy about lesbian sex. Of course, the rope lays beside the box, black and coiled, and the blindfold beside the rope, black and soft. She remembers how she’d thought of Mikasa’s cold eyes in the paper as she pushes Mikasa down onto the bed.

There’s a small scramble. Annie attempts to kiss Mikasa, but Mikasa turns her face away. Again, and their lips don’t meet. Mikasa’s smirk encourages her and she holds Mikasa’s jaw tightly, pulling her up into a kiss. Mikasa’s eyes shine brilliantly when Annie drops her the moment she’s gotten what she wanted.

“You’re a liar,” Annie says, straddling Mikasa and tying her wrists together. The practiced loops, the knots, the tugs that test the rope’s strength; there’s nothing new about them to her.

“What am I lying about?” Mikasa asks.

“You’ve fucked a woman before.”

“I haven’t.” The amusement and the way she shakes her head are almost mocking, but she’s telling the truth. “I’ve been studying for this.”

Mikasa watches Annie undress. There goes the sensible black dress, the designer heels, but she leaves on the matching black bra and thong. There are no rings, no long nails to get in the way. When Annie’s strapped in, Mikasa presses her thighs together in an attempt to quiet the tingling at their apex. It’s one thing to see such a woman through a screen, another to see her up close. Annie is breathing, and wants Mikasa, and Mikasa can see that. It’s too much.

Her stomach sinks as her thoughts catch up to her body. She closes her eyes and swallows the guilt and dirtiness of it all. God, she’s paying for sex. She’s going to Hell. Straight to Hell with the other rich, closeted lesbians who must call for Annie everyday.

“The blindfold,” she whispers, some confidence gone from her voice. She knows what her body wants, what her heart yearns for, but also knows that she’ll cry if she has to look into Annie’s eyes as she tumbles over some invisible line of decency.

Annie misses it, though, the slight shift in Mikasa’s tone and the flash of guilt in her eyes. She covers Mikasa’s eyes. Her lips part and she wants to kiss the woman below her, but she doesn’t. Her finger run through the inky strands growing damp with sweat. They trace the curving outline of Mikasa’s face, down to a slender neck, further down to pull down the fabric covering breasts topped by pink nipples. She can feel Mikasa’s breath stop when she tears the thong that covers what she really wants.

“How are you gonna do it?” Mikasa whispers.

“With my tongue,” Annie replies. “And my fingers.”

And she does. Annie’s tongue explores every inch of Mikasa’s cunt that it can reach. She buries her face between Mikasa’s thighs and inhales deeply with her mouth hanging open and her tongue lapping eagerly at anything it can reach. She becomes so lost in the taste of Mikasa that she nearly forgets that she wants to make her cum. Hard, like the breath has been ripped from her lungs, like a lightning bolt has run straight through her body.

Mikasa’s thighs twitch. She runs her tongue along her lips to wet them so that they shine beneath the fluorescent lights that pour in through the glass. The first moan feels like the worst sin. While pleasure runs through her, guilt clamps over her mind. And then suddenly all she can focus on is the tongue running between her folds, the lips against her clit. Men have gone down on her, but it’s nothing like this, because she can feel Annie’s hair brush her thighs and Annie’s lipstick smear against her sex.

“ _ F-fuck _ ,” Mikasa moans, rolling her hips.

Annie hums, looking up at Mikasa. Her fingers slip into Mikasa and she can feel the woman’s sex pulse around them. The way Mikasa’s cheeks flush and her back arches makes Annie’s body burn.

Mikasa’s fingers curl around air. Her hips jerk up to meet Annie’s fingers as they sink into her sex and she tilts her head back and parts her lips, but nothing comes of it. She wants desperately to do more than simply feel Annie against her. Her stomach twists. An orgasm or guilt? Her legs twitch. Each breath feels like a fight. If only she could see the way Annie looks at her.

Like she’s never seen another woman cum before. Not like this. Not like she’s trying to keep it back, as though she’s afraid, and, yet, too far gone in the realm of sex to truly control herself at this point. Annie can’t stop. She can’t bring herself to stop even when Mikasa’s moans turn into whimpers and her thighs start to close. Annie holds Mikasa’s thighs down and keeps going, treating the flushed cunt trapped in her lips’ embrace.

“Your pussy tastes like Heaven.”

“We’re going to Hell.”

Mikasa calms down as Annie pulls back a bit, limiting herself to sweet, opened mouthed kisses. She turns her head, and presses her cheek to her arm. The fabric over her eyes is wet with tears and her lips sting.

Silence passes between them save for Mikasa’s soft gasps that follow every brush of Annie’s teasing fingers against her clit. She thinks of the money, of how she’d gladly throw her inheritance at Annie for night after night of this. And then she realizes what she’s thinking.

Annie’s lips are at Mikasa’s neck as her fingers circle Mikasa’s clit. The weight of the dildo hanging between her thighs is nearly sublime. When it disappears into Mikasa’s sex, Annie leans back to watch each inch be swallowed by a pink sea. The low moan that follows is a reward and encouragement to be lost again. Just moving her hips feels orgasmic. Annie pounds into Mikasa, letting their thighs slap against each other.

Mikasa’s eyes are closed beneath the blindfold. She can’t move. The rocking of her body is all the effect of being fucked senseless by Annie. There are the fingers again, driving her toward the point of breathlessness. Her legs are held down and she can feel the leather harness with every downward thrust that she wants to meet with one of her own.

Incoherent nonsense escapes Mikasa’s lips. She’s pleading with blushing cheeks. If she could only see that innocently begging face, Annie might not know just how dirty the woman below her is. But she knows and she can see the sweat that drips down Mikasa’s skin, mingling with some designers scent she’ll never wear or know save for on this woman’s skin. The feral scent of a woman in bloom, the petals of her sex spread to accept all that is offered.

Mikasa cums again and again until she can barely breathe. And Annie marks her neck, her breasts, and her back when Mikasa turns and offers her ass like the divine gift Annie can see it is.  Her thighs are still shaking when Annie’s face finds its way to Mikasa again.

Annie sucks at Mikasa’s labia, pulling the skin taut with her lips and teeth as she caresses one last orgasm from Mikasa. One hand between the thighs, the other groping at the breasts that spill so eagerly into her open palm. She cums twice without being touched, once by working her hips against one of the plush white pillows while her tongue explores Mikasa for the last time that night.

They do not part as lovers do after sex. Instead, Mikasa points toward the stack of bills on the dresser before walking slowly to the bathroom. When Annie hears the water running, she dresses and leaves, hoping that Mikasa will want her again.

Do rich brats who can have any toy they want tend to gravitate toward the same one over and over again?


End file.
